


the sun is up and the color's blinding

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, They're soft for each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you, i guess, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kenma can't sleep, so he seeks refugee at the beach. Shouyou, as always, offers what he really needs.





	the sun is up and the color's blinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livennadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/gifts).



The waves lap quietly to the shore, the water rushing back and forth in a rhythmical dance. A bit away from where he sits, the very same waves crash loudly into the rocks of the cliff, looming above him. He closes his eyes,  and just breathes in the salty smell of the ocean, mixed with the rotting smell of algae and fish. It's the telltale smell of a beach that's not really used for swimming or making sandcastles, but it's clear and secluded. It's everything he needs right now. It's peaceful and lets him think. 

The light breeze flits around him, lifting tufts of his hair from his face, then the strands fall back. It feels like a kitten is playing with his hair, batting it. The night sky is clear, not a cloud in sight, and the moon shines brightly on the waves, the tiny water drops like a broken glass. The stars twinkle above him happily, and as Kenma falls onto his back in the soft sand, he feels… small. Insignificant. He's right next to the vast ocean, its secrets still unfound and untold. The sky above him is limitless, galaxies and planets and stars taking shelter in its comforting darkness. Kenma thinks that the ocean is a lot like the sky. Endless, full of secrets yet to be discovered. 

The sound of shuffling feet and the crinkling of a plastic bag reaches his ears. The familiar falling of the steps lets him know immediately who the incoming visitor is. His lips curl into a small, but genuine smile.

“Hi, Shouyou.”

Shouyou plops down next to his head, and leans over to get a better look at him. “How come you're out here? Couldn't sleep?”

Kenma hums affirmatively. “Had too much on my mind.”

Shouyou hums noncommittally, and doesn’t say anything. Despite what people think, Shouyou isn’t always a chatterbox. He’s very observative, and always knows what Kenma needs. He knows when Kenma needs distraction and when he needs a silent company and when he wants to be left alone.

Kenma gets ripped out of his train of thoughts when he hears the crinkling of the bag Shouyou brought with him. He turns his head, and sees that it’s a bag of salty chips. Kenma lifts an eyebrow at Shouyou.

“I thought we could have some snacks while we’re out here,” he shrugs, and offers some to Kenma.

He takes some chips out of the bag, and pops it into his mouth. The salty taste spreads on his tongue, and he starts munching on it thoughtfully. Its saltiness is different from the ocean breeze’s saltiness. It’s more artificial, more… more. Just simply… more, and Kenma doesn’t like it. 

“Do you ever feel insignificant?” he asks Shouyou after while, not looking at him.

Shouyou looks at him, his gaze searching, Kenma can feel it, even if he doesn’t see it. “No, not really. What brought this thought up?”

“Not much. Sometimes I feel like we’re barely a speck of dust in this gigantic universe. The space is enormous, we’ve always known that, but does it have a limit? If it does, where is it? What’s beyond that limit?” He asks, and lifts a hand towards the night sky.

The stars between his fingers twinkle down on them, inviting, and Kenma wants to reach out, he wants to touch them. If Kenma had to compare the sky to something, he would compare it to a silk material that feels soft beneath his touch, slipping through his fingers. The stars and the constellations they make up would be the glitter that was accidentally splattered onto the silk, making it glow and sparkle.

“And then there’s the ocean,” he continues. “It’s full of life and creatures that have been here long before us. We take up merely a second in their long lives. Some of them have been here a million years ago and they witnessed everything, yet they can’t tell us anything. What do you think they’d tell us? 

There are the creatures that lurk in the darkness in the deepest part of the oceans that we haven’t even discovered yet. What do they look like? What do they feed on? They haven’t seen the light of the sun. What would it feel like for them?”

Shouyou hums contemplatively. “I don’t know. Maybe they’d tell us about the dinosaurs. That would be awesome! We’d get to know a lot more about them! Though Tsukishima would never shut up about them ever again,” he grumbles. 

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”

“Well, not really? I think. Just weird, because he usually talks so little, even though he speaks much more now that he’s captain,” he says, and continues to ramble on about his team.

He talks about how their new first years are doing, how it’s so weird without their senpai and how it’s even weirder to be the senpai to everyone. Kenma knows that feeling. It weirded him out at first, to have so many new first years look up at him in awe. Eventually, he got used to it, but he still felt… unsettled.

Shouyou talks about how their senpai are doing. How Daichi and Suga are at the same university and how they share an apartment with Asahi this year, instead of living in the dorms. How Ennoshita is enjoying film school, even if it’s only his first year. How Tanaka and Noya are playing in the Neighborhood Association and how happy he is that he can see them regularly when they have practice matches against them. How Kinoshita and Narita pop in from time to time to see how they’re doing. How Shimizu surprised them one weekend when they were practicing and the new first years had stars in their eyes when they saw her.

His voice fades down eventually, and they’re sitting in comfortable silence. It’s nice, Kenma thinks. He watches as the dark hues of the night start to melt into something more soft, a much lighter, but still rich blue, tinged with a grey tone underneath it all. The stars that have been twinkling all night, start to fade away from the sky. 

The sky’s getting more and more brighter, and the blues of the sky turn into a more grey hue. It’s just before the sun will slowly crawl over the horizon, shrouding everything into golden light. Kenma has the sudden comparison to the saying “it gets worse before it gets better”. The transition between the silky night sky and the cotton candy like morning sky is a dull, endless grey color.

Shouyou stands up, and the movement brings Kenma out of his musing. Shouyou extends a hand towards him, and Kenma accepts it without hesitation. He trusts Shouyou, and knows that he won’t do anything he’s too uncomfortable with. So Shouyou pulls him up on his feet, and starts dragging him towards the water.

The sand beneath his feet is grainy and cold and it has tiny pebbles in it that sting the sole of his feet. It shifts under him, molding to the shape of his feet, getting inbetween his toes. When they reach the water, the water laps to his legs, washing the mud away from under him, making the leg of his pants wet, the cold stinging his skin, but it’s not unwelcome. 

They stand there, hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes. The first one to break the eye contact is Shouyou. For some reason, his eyes are flitting everywhere, and there’s a slight tremor to his hands and breathing and Kenma can’t hazard a guess  _ why.  _

Shouyou takes a calming breath. “Kenma, I love you.”

Kenma is pleasantly surprised. They’ve been dating for a while now, but they’ve never said they loved each other. They knew, but never said it. Now, here on this beach, it’s out in the open. 

Kenma smiles softly at Shouyou. “I love you too, Shouyou.”

Shouyou leaps forward, and embraces Kenma, just as the sun’s first rays peek over the horizon. It blinds Kenma, but not as much as the wide grin Shouyou looks up at him with.

  
  
  


 

 

Because who needs sunrises on a beach when you have your own Sunshine?

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a gift to a very precious friend of mine, Bee, who has her birthday today, and I wanted to surprise her with a little Kenhina fluff at the beach. I hope you enjoyed this little something!<3 anyways, happy birthday, and prepare more tissues, because the celebration isn't over ;)
> 
> anyways, thank you all who read this, and I hope everyone enjoyed it!^^   
> also, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)


End file.
